


Get a hint

by oyechi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, everything awkward, if they're even considered jokes, lots of grease and cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyechi/pseuds/oyechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Mark Tuan is a cutie & Choi Youngjae is dense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> OK TBCH THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES :D another oldie btw.  
> The summary may also be a little misleading like it's basically YJ oblivious of his own feelings & Mark's... or something like that anyways ;u; 
> 
>  
> 
> So I hope its worth the read!

It was on a beautiful, bright and sunny day that **Choi Youngjae** first laid his eyes on him. He was just starting out high school, freshman year in fact, and he was already late. He never really got around on buying a new alarm clock or even fixing it (not that it would have worked anyways. Youngjae is horrible with those type of things) so when he got up from his wonderful sleep and opened his eyes to look at the time, he was freaking out. The poor boy practically fell from his bed as he hurriedly undressed himself and got on his new uniform. His mom wasn’t much help either; she practically made him chug his breakfast because he needed to get going. With that, he sprinted to his new high school, and much later that day, got a horrible nausea because he didn’t digest well his food. He blamed his mom for that.

As he approached his school, he paused a moment to take a deep breath because he was already out of breath. He wasn’t much of an athlete either. Youngjae looked around him, and he could see that there were people like him late too. It made him feel slightly better to know that he wasn’t alone in this. It was then, the wind suddenly blew hard and the petals from the big tree nearby started to fall along. He looked at the direction of the tree by instinct, and he caught his breath.

The tree was beautiful, but the boy walking underneath the branches of the tree was even more gorgeous. He could see him better with each step the boy took, closer and closer to where he was standing. The boy had pale white skin that contrasted wonderfully with his flaming red hair that was styled. He looked aloof and indifferent with the way he walked as if he didn’t care about anyone that was around him. That image was shattered when a boy came up running behind him and locked his arm around his neck, and started to nuggie his hair, ruining it. At first, he looked a little pissed, but whatever they were talking about made him smile and _that’s_ when Youngjae knew he was fucked.

And he was right. During the first two periods, he learned his name. Mark Tuan. It even sounded perfect like how his smile was. He later learned he was actually a sunbae of his. It would explain why he hadn’t seen him at all in the other groups. During lunch when he wasn’t barfing, his eyes would scan in the cafeteria to see if he was there. When he saw him again with the same guy from earlier and with someone else this time, he sucked in again his breath. His heart pounded hard in his ears and he wasn’t even sure why, but it pounded harder than before when they locked eyes for a moment. Feeling overwhelmed though, he ran away somewhere far and away from the enchanting sunbae of his. It was all too much for his little and fragile heart to take…

In his 15 years of life, he had never felt such weird symptoms before. No matter how far he ran, the beating of his heart wouldn’t calm down. On the contrary, it raced even faster than before when he thought of the eye contact (besides the running, of course) they shared briefly. His cheeks flared at the memory, bright and noticeable, and people looked at him curiously because why was a freshman running so desperately on the first day? But Youngjae thought it was because of his cheeks, and he never wanted so much to crawl into a hole more than at that moment because it was embarrassing. So he decided to put an end to his misery and hid inside a random classroom. There he finally had a moment of relief, but the uneasiness from before was still there. He tried thinking of other things, things that hopefully will disgust him and scare whatever it was he was feeling, but it all proved to be in vain because his mind kept replaying the scene over and over in his head. Those beautiful, _beautiful_ dark brown eyes of Mark Tuan were engraved in his memory. The way those eyes looked at him for that brief moment seemed to sparkle and twinkle, probably because the sun was bathing it with its sunlight coming from the windows, with something. Whatever that something was, it was incredibly hypnotizing and it almost made Youngjae’s legs goo. It’s a good thing he ran out of there fast before he collapsed on the floor and embarrassed himself more than he already had done already.

Little did he know that was the start of a beautiful beginning.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Youngjae was never one to create habits. He never liked them and depending on what it was, it could lead you to your fall. That’s why, he tried to stir away from them every time he noticed that he was getting used to something. He isn’t exactly sure how this new habit of his started, being that said. He never intended for this to happen. No matter what, he always found a reason to break away from his possible habits. Even if they were stupid and had no logic behind them, he always broke them… and yet, his own body betrayed him.

His eyes would easily find Mark Tuan, and without even realizing it, he would stare for an eternity practically until he snaps out of it. He usually does so in time, and he manages to escape in time the piercing stare of the victim (though Youngjae doesn’t realize shit. As far he’s concerned, Mark Tuan hasn’t noticed him).

It started off with little sneak peeks when he walked past his classroom during class. He always looked serious and focused during class, and it never failed to make his heart skip a beat. There were other times when he was trying to focus during class that he saw at the corner of his eyes Mark Tuan passing by. He always got stiff when he passed, and the urge to stare at him was just _so_ strong. Youngjae always settled with pretending that he was actually focusing on the class, and always waited for the other to have passed the class so he could stare at him. And although those moments were short, he always had the pleasure of staring at his ass. Yes, he actually has a very nice ass.

The boy soon realized that those moments weren’t enough. He needed to see him more somehow (and he still wasn’t sure why that was). After cranking his head for ways on seeing him more, he finally settled for something. The choir club had a perfect view of the basketball court. Since he had signed up for the choir club and hardly anyone spent their time there except for him, he would sit by the window and watch his gorgeous sunbae practice basketball with his teammates. Whenever Mark Tuan scored a point, the girls went wild and he always had a strong urge to join along them, to chant his name at the top of his lungs. But he never did. Instead, he would bite back the smile that was threatening to break out and would play the piano. It was a small hope of his in reality. He hoped that Mark Tuan would recognize that these songs he plays are directed to his victories. Youngjae never seemed to realize that the crowd of girls goes quiet the minute he starts playing, and there is a brief moment of silence as he plays on the piano.

There were also moments he purposely walked past him to go somewhere he didn’t in reality had to go. He just needed another excuse to see him one more time. Again… and again. At this point, he was aware that it could be considered a rather stalker habit of his, but he can’t help himself. It’s something that his own body does on its record, ignoring the protests with himself mentally. If he could, this wouldn’t have happened at all. But it did, and he’s not sure how to feel about it. Ashamed, maybe.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

And just like any other day, he’s hanging out in the club room. As usual, it was just him and no one else, and the basketball team was practicing. He wasn’t paying much attention as usual since it seemed that Mark Tuan was late, and Mark Tuan was the only reason he watched them play. He didn’t like basketball or any other sports for that fact at all. Youngjae could sit down and watch a game with someone, but half way through, he loses interest in the game. It’s not _them_ but it’s _him_.

He was bored out of his mind. Usually he entertained himself by staring at Mark Tuan, but now, what could he do? Youngjae eyed the piano that was in the corner of the room, looking a bit lonely. The boy gave in with a small smile on his face, mainly because he could never resist playing the piano. He walked over the piano and noticed the music notebook that was lying there. Youngjae picked it up and skinned over the songs briefly before stopping at one page. A huge smile broke out on his face and he quickly sat down to start playing.

Trying to seem professional, he cranked his fingers and giggled. He breathed in and out, and his fingers hovered over the piano before he started to play. Youngjae closed his eyes, feeling that his body was taking over himself as he played and he started to sing.

_“He is sensible, and so incredible,_

_And all my single friends are jealous._

_He says everything I need to hear, and it’s like_

_I couldn’t ask for anything better…_

_He opens up my door, and I get into his car,_

_And he says ‘_ You look beautiful tonight’ _,_

_And I feel perfectly fine!”_

It was an English song what Youngjae was trying to sing. And although his English wasn’t the best, he still managed to sing it and it sounded perfectly fine to him. Singing songs like this one helps him better, and he finds it way more effective than what the teacher’s assign them to do. Besides, he liked it.

It was then the door went open and he jumped, abruptly coming to stop playing and singing. He looked up to see who it was, and he coughed harshly into his hand.

Mark Tuan was there.

Mark Tuan, as in the boy he accidentally stalked, was there in flesh and breathing before him.

Youngjae opened up his eyes in realization at the revelation, and an adorable heat crept on his face, adorning it because _holy fuck._ Mark Tuan was a fucking model up close. He looked even more dazzling and fabulous than before with his new dark brown hair that the boy found himself loving it even more than his red hair. His eyes quickly dropped to look at his everything, and he took it in. His sunbae was slightly taller than him; a bit more fit than him (not that Youngjae wasn’t fit. He was normal) but not by much, and he was well built over all. His school uniform was ruffled and untucked, baggy pants that seemed to drop just a little, giving him this feel to him. And his face was…

Intense. That’s the only word that Youngjae could think of. For some reason, his sunbae looked rather pissed off at something, but as far as he was concerned, he hadn’t done anything at all. Let alone speak to the guy. He always thought that when that happened, it would be when pigs start to fly. Guess he was wrong.

His sunbae walked over to him, his expression never changing and his gaze never wavering away from him. Youngjae was nervous because this was the first time they would be talking to each other. What did Mark Tuan want to speak about anyways, he wondered. The taller boy finally came to halt when their bodies were inches away from each other, and the shorter boy visibly stiffened just slightly. He moved uncomfortably in his seat, averting his eyes from the other in embarrassment.

It was silent. Not just any silence though. It was an awkward silence, and those are the type that make Youngjae’s skin cringe with anxiety. Neither of them spoke at all to break the silence, and although he disliked so much the silence, he sucked it up. It was Mark Tuan the one that entered and walked over to him. That must mean he wanted to talk or something so why should it be _him_ the one that talks _first_? (In reality though, Youngjae was too busy being tongue tied and stupid because every single word he had learn in his life had suddenly been forgotten in that very moment, and his mouth wasn’t helping that much either.)

Finally, Mark Tuan makes a move. He clears his throat, gaining the full attention of Youngjae, and averted his eyes for a moment before speaking up. “So, uh, you sing nice.” He says awkwardly, flashing a small smile and pointing to the piano. The younger one blinked many times, processing what he said before his cheeks started to flame on fire even more. Surprisingly, his sunbae’s voice was… deep (and it was sexy as fuck, but Youngjae decided to keep that to himself). His eyes grew in realization before averting them again, and shrugging with his shoulders lightly. “O-O-h, t-thanks.” Youngjae managed to stutter out, and he was even surprised with himself that he managed to say something.

(He missed the small smile on Mark Tuan’s face upon witnessing him blushing adorably like that in front of him.)

Silence fell once more, and the awkwardness from before was still there. If it was even possible, it was more awkward than before. It didn’t drag on like before because Mark Tuan spoke again, this time with more confidence than before. “So, I noticed that you’ve been playing piano every time I score a point.”

This is why Youngjae hated creating habits. It always leads you to you’re downfall. And at the moment, he never wanted to hide under the covers of his bed so much because _he noticed it._ Sure, there was a part of him that was hoping that he would and he was super happy about it, ecstatic even, but having it happen for real is a completely different manner. This was too good to be true.

While trying to be subtle, he pinched his thigh just in case to see if he was dreaming or not. He jumped slightly as a result because he pinched himself pretty hard, and it surprised Mark Tuan a little because he blinked a few times. The action was adorable and Youngjae’s heart swooned over it. Then again, when Mark Tuan wasn’t busy with making ovaries explode, he was busy with looking cute and possibly causing a couple of girls to go to the infirmary. Youngjae included, of course.

He quickly snapped out of it, and offered a sheepish smile as he laughed awkwardly. “I, I don’t know what you’re talking about, though?” It was worth a try. His sunbae smirked as he sat down close to Youngjae, and leaned on hand.

“You know well what I’m talking about.”

“Okay, fine.” He gave in. “Just _maybe._ ” Mark Tuan raised both of his eyebrows as if he didn’t buy that maybe of his, and gave him a look. The boy bit his lower lip, a bit anxious because he didn’t want to seem so stalker-ish. But, really, what could he do at this point besides admit the truth? “Okay, maybe not just maybe, but like a little.”

When Youngjae saw no response, he sighed desperately and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m telling the truth! I swear!” However, he once again rewarded with his intense gaze and he couldn’t take it anymore. He hid in his hands embarrassed, trying to hide from his dear sunbae’s gaze. “Okay, fine! So I do that! So what?!” the boy gave in, his voice muffled because of his hands. But unlike how he feared that Mark Tuan would only continue to stare at him, he laughed loudly, his hand on his tummy as he threw his head back in joy. Youngjae looked up in surprise, forgetting the past embarrassment he felt a few seconds ago because _oh my gosh…_

He had always heard his sunbae’s high pitched laugh from afar, and he would go hours dreaming of what it would be like if _he_ was the one that made him laugh.

But now that it did happen, it only made him feel even more flustered because he was laughing at _him_. Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows, trying to feel angry but he couldn’t. As Mark Tuan kept on laughing, he couldn’t help but smile along and then laugh along. He wasn’t sure why his sunbae was laughing at the first place, but he didn’t really care anymore. It dissolved in a matter of seconds because his laugh was just so contagious and everything wonderful in life that he couldn’t really help but what he felt.

Mark Tuan eventually stopped laughing, and looked up from a low angle at Youngjae. “Yah, why are you laughing?” he asked, obviously amused. “I’m laughing at _you_.”

“Because you were laughing so-”, the boy said in between giggles. “I couldn’t help but laugh along…”

His sunbae leaned in closer to him, and Youngjae didn’t realize how close they were until he could clearly see into his eyes and _feel_ his breath. If one of them made a move, then they could easily kiss each other.

“It’s because I like it when you play for me.”

But nothing is ever easy. Just like that, in a matter of seconds and heartbeats, Mark Tuan had backed away already, smirking knowingly and if Youngjae knew better, almost mockingly. The way he sealed the boy’s mouth from saying anything else with just those words was almost intentional. He was truly a tease with the way he left after that, not once looking back to see how the other reacted to his words. But you didn’t need to be a genius to figure out his reaction.

His mind went dizzy with those words, playing in repeat over and over again. He was on Cloud 9, flying and soaring through out the sky, and he never felt more like he was on top of the world. He just wanted to shout out to the whole world his feelings for Mark Tuan because the truth was he fell hard for him and he couldn’t get up. Using Life Alert proved to be ineffective because no matter how much he pressed on the button, no one came for him. He tried so many times to get back on his feet before but it was all in vain. Mark Tuan was a virus that was in his system, and there was no cure for it.

The only cure for it was Mark Tuan himself, but that wasn’t going to happen in another billion years.


	2. (2/2)

**Ever** since that day, nothing has been the same for Youngjae. After that, Mark Tuan made sure to visit him every single time after his basketball practice without fail. It bewildered the younger boy because he couldn’t think of any reason of why the hottest guy of the whole school would hang out _him_. It wouldn’t surprise him if he had better things to do, and when he always asked him about it, his sunbae just replied with a simple shrug and a knowing smile on his face. Youngjae didn’t mind at all having him there as company because frankly, he hasn’t seen another choir member since the first day. It gets lonely every once in a while, and having Mark Tuan’s presence there helped him be aware that there was someone there. However, another huge, even part of him is all over the place. It wasn’t too long ago that he discovered his feelings, and now that his sunbae was there with him at such a short distance from him, he literally went dizzy. Luckily, Mark Tuan was there to catch him just in time before he met a tragic fall, and his face burned crimson because _their bodies were touching each other and it felt so nice and cool to have him there._ Youngjae didn’t ever want to leave his arms. It was ridiculous because it was only a fleeting moment, and yet, his heart had been flamed with strong emotions that he felt for his sunbae. The older one chuckled at the reaction of the younger one, and maintained skin ship for a little longer than needed to see what would happen.

What happened next was simple.

Too much skin ship for his fragile heart.

He literally went overboard in his mind. Red lights had been flashing on and off for a while now, and the little imaginary workers of his brain pressed the emergency button. A huge sound was heard the moment they pressed it, and everyone scattered through out the whole brain, trying to save every important document that was known as Choi Youngjae. But as the whole brain started to break down, workers decided it was better to ditch the documents and save their own lives so they grabbed a parachute and jumped to somewhere safe. If only Mark Tuan knew the kind of effect he had on the poor younger boy.

If only it was just that. It seemed like Mark Tuan was keen on making him faint every single time they hang out with each other because he always, _always_ says something that get his hopes up and leave him there hanging. Every single time was like the very first time they met each other. The older boy makes decent conversation, and then, he drops the bomb and leaves without looking back. For example, on the same day where Youngjae fainted for the first time and Mark Tuan was there to catch him, the younger boy woke up in the infirmary room. There was no one else except for them, and it made his heart race faster than it was already. His sunbae was sitting next to him, looking over him and the thought of him worried made him extremely happy.

The younger boy slowly got up and sat down, making himself comfortable in the bed as Mark Tuan stared at him. When he felt his sunbae’s stare, he blushed a little and looked up to meet his eyes again. “W-Why a-are you looking at me l-like that?” Youngjae asked, a little timid because his stare was the same as always. Intense. He’s not sure if he’ll ever get used to it.

And as usual, his sunbae never answered immediately. The younger boy frowned slightly and his blush deepened. “Y-Yah! S-Stop staring!” he whined. It didn’t make any difference, and he had to wonder why he even tried when he knew it was going to be like that. He pouted now, but this time the older boy cranked a small smile. His sunbae had the same mischievous glint in his eyes that made Youngjae prepare mentally for whatever bomb he was going to drop now. He looked everywhere but Mark Tuan when he saw that his lips parted to speak.

“It’s because you look cute while you sleep.”

Youngjae didn’t even bother trying to hide the fact it made him incredibly embarrassed, and how he chocked on his saliva _because how could it not?_ No one had ever said those words to him before, and although he might’ve read it on some fanfiction or manga online, it was a whole different story in real life. It was actually a very embarrassing thing to say. Cheesy, even. He seriously wondered at that moment how his sunbae didn’t even seem fazed at it.

With the same gorgeous smile he always has after he drops the bomb, he gets up and leaves without speaking another word or looking back. Youngjae thinks he might go crazy with the way Mark Tuan does things, especially with the way how he walks away. It always had that same sass and confidence in his walk, so unlike the first day he first laid his eyes on him, where he was walking calmly and coolly without a care in the world. He loves how he walks both ways, but that sass and confidence was just something so _irresistible_.  He just wanted to hurry up and make that claim of his before anyone did.

But then again, Mark Tuan was a prince among peasants and magical creatures. Youngjae saw himself more fit with the magical creatures, and he settled with a fairy because he wasn’t sure what else he could be. _Anyways_ , why would a prince ever be with a fairy? A peasant had more chances with him than a fairy ever would. So clearly, making his claim on a prince like him would only happen in his fantasies.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Youngjae often day dreamed without even realizing. It’s another habit he had created during his years and one he hadn’t been able to break so easily. His best friend, Jinyoung, would often do him the favor and put him out of his misery during class before the teacher snapped him out of it.

(It’s already happened once to him. The first time it happened was during middle school in algebra, and he was sitting near the window. He was thinking how nice the day looked, how the blue of the sky and the green of the trees contrasted wonderfully one another, and that somehow ended with him thinking about cat mermaids singing _Part of Your World_ from The Little Mermaid. To this day, he’s still not sure how that even happened but it did, and because of that random day dream of his, he earned detention for singing out loud unconsciously _Part of Your World_. Though, his teacher did eventually admit that he sang well, he was still embarrassed to death and Jinyoung, being the good friend he was, pitied him and did him the favor ever since.)

It was one of those days of his. It was History and the class was so ever slow that his mind sort of drifted once more without difficulty. His day dreams, however, have changed drastically because all he ever day dreamed now was Mark Tuan.

Mark Tuan…

He could easily imagine them now together. It was a hard thing for Youngjae to imagine them together, but that’s a thing of the past.  Ever since Mark Tuan took the initiative to talk to him, it’s been like living in the clouds.

All Youngjae really wants to do is just be with him. Sure, kissing and doing more does sound nice and tempting, he’d much prefer going on a date with him. They would hold hands all the way to the movies, and argue about which movie to see because they both have different tastes about everything. In the end, they would make a compromise and watch what the younger one wants, just to please him, and then the next time they come, they watch what Mark wanted to watch. Then they would order a big bag of popcorn for them to share and sit all the way in the back and chatter away. It would be casual and easy until their hands touch in the popcorn like in the movies, and although they were holding hands before, Youngjae would still pull it away because he’s embarrassed. His sunbae would talk in his smoothing and baritone voice that he just _oh_ , so loves and make him melt for the one hundred times that day. And then before he knows it, their lips meet one another and he closes his eyes because it was meant to be…

It was then the cutie felt his head being slapped by none other than his best friend, and he pouted because it hurt more than other times. Youngjae looked over and Jinyoung leaned in with a sweet smile. “You were almost drooling, you know.” He teased.

The boy felt his face redden in embarrassment and he frowned, not bothering to hide the fact that he was blushing. His best already knew anyways. What would be the use to hide it now? “Shut up, Park!”

“Were you dreaming of your dear sunbae?” Jinyoung cooed, making kissy faces like a 5 years old would do.

“Why am I even friends with you?” Youngjae mumbled mostly to himself and sighed before lying down his head on his desk.

His best friend seemed to sense the change in mood, and he instantly furrowed his brows in worry. “What’s wrong?”

He contemplated for a moment whether he should tell him or not, but the decision wasn’t hard. If he didn’t share his thoughts, he was sure to go crazy. (Possibly more than he already was.) “It’s just I really like him…”

“And?”

“I don’t know if he likes me…”

“Uh huh.”

“And I really want to be with him…”

“Then confess to him.” Several heartbeats passed in silence and all that was heard was the endless blabbing of the teacher going on about the French Revolution. When the sentence processed clearly in the cutie’s mind, his face blushed brightly and he looked down at his notebook. He started to doodle little hearts on his notebook, and his best friend could only watch him do so because in the end it was his decision after all. “If it serves you as consolation, I think he likes you and you should go for it.” Jinyoung said before sitting back properly again on his seat and paying attention to class for once… which didn’t last long before he started to talk to someone else.

Many doubts and insecurities started to appear one after another as he continued to doodle some more. When he stopped, he buried himself in his arms and closed shut his eyes.

 _“Then confess to him.”_ Easier said than done, stupid.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

It was another afternoon and Youngjae was once again in the club room playing the piano. There was no basketball practice that day so he had nothing to look at, and he settled with practicing some more his piano skills. He didn’t feel like singing that day. And although everything else was like the usual, there was something different. He was actually waiting for a certain someone to show up.

The cutie realizes that he shouldn’t get used to this because it will never happen, but it’s something beyond his ends. He loves spending the afternoon with Mark Tuan. It was something he always looked forward to now, and just the mere presence of him made his day one hundred times better. It’s okay if he didn’t return his feelings because he found their current relationship the most comfortable one for both of them.

(If only he listened more to his best friend.)

Like it was on cue, the door opens and Youngjae instantly looks over to the door only to have his heart stop _again_. He could never seem to get used to Mark Tuan’s appearance, even though they’ve been hanging out with each other for the past weeks. Oh my gosh…

_Weeks!_

His heart fluttered in happiness upon the realization, and the happiness was just so evident that even Mark Tuan was smiling. While Youngjae smiled like an idiot (his smile reached up to his ears), his sunbae made way to sit down next to him with that adorable smile of his. His eyes were different from usual. They weren’t intense as always, instead that day they were full of adoration and a little something else. His gorgeous dark brown eyes twinkled in the poor light the club room had, and they reflected the cutie’s reflection in them.

However, Youngjae was still torn over his suspicions. While that adoration from his eyes was something new, he couldn’t help but feel like all this time his sunbae was telling him something. There were all these subtle hints all these time, but he really couldn’t understand what Mark Tuan was telling him.

He shouldn’t even be feeling like that anyways. Where did his resolve from a little while ago go? Besides, even if there was a chance, did Mark Tuan even like guys? The thought only dawned to him at that moment and he was almost caught off guard by it. Youngjae stopped smiling all together and looked back at the piano, a little surprised. If before he had doubts and insecurities, now he had doubled the doubts and insecurities. He bit his lower lip in thought, ignoring the way his sunbae kept eyeing it and took a sharp inhale of breath.

The older one sat next to him and looked at the piano, his smile never leaving his face. “I once took some piano classes…” Mark Tuan suddenly said, positioning his fingers on the piano and snapping the younger one from his thoughts. “But if I remember, then that’s another thing completely.”

This made the cutie giggle effortlessly and Youngjae shook his head. “I noticed.” He said, pointing to his sunbae’s hands. “What song are you trying to play?”

“Twinkle Little Star…”

“Then you’re way wrong.” The younger one laughed out loud, back to his usual self and he then grabbed his sunbae’s hands to move them where their supposed to be. He really didn’t think twice about the action because he was just trying to show him the ropes. However, if this was seen by other people then they would have had the wrong idea. “It’s like this…”

Mark Tuan didn’t answer for a long time. He kept quiet the whole time and Youngjae wondered if he had done something wrong to him. All that was heard was the soft sound of the piano playing _Twinkle Little Star_ and the occasional footsteps from outside. The younger one was about to speak up when the other cut him off. “Let’s go on a date.”

…

What?

Youngjae wanted to voice out his surprise, but Mark Tuan didn’t let him even think twice about it. The older one had already dragged him out of their seats (yes, they were holding hands!) and then out of school. They were walking fast so the younger one didn’t have time to notice the looks they were given by passerbies. He could hear faint murmuring from other people though, but it was quickly replaced by the sounds of the city and the cars passing by. It was only then that they stopped to catch their breath.

Both males were busy catching their breaths for a few minutes before they looked around them. The younger looked once more at his dear sunbae and he flailed around his arms in a dramatic manner. “ _Why_?”

It was such a simple question but it felt like it would change the world for Youngjae if he just answered it. But Mark Tuan never likes making things easy. Instead of answering him properly, his sunbae smiled wickedly and shrugged with his shoulders. “Just go with it for now.” He said, amusement dripping in each word he said. “Let’s go to the movies! I think _50 Shades of Gray_ is currently playing.”

To this, the younger one immediately made an exasperated sound as the shade of red adorned his adorable cheeks. “Why would you want to see that?! It’s p-p-porn!”

Mark Tuan laughed out loud, his high pitched laugh going through one of Youngjae’s ears to another. He lightly slapped his sunbae’s arm, embarrassed to death because once again his sunbae was laughing _at_ him. “Yah! S-Stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

“Yes, it is!” Mark Tuan managed to say in between his fit of laughter. “Because I was only joking!”

“Oh…” Upon realization, Youngjae’s cheeks were flaring even more than before and he hid his face from the older one. He could still hear Mark Tuan laughing his ass off, and it was only then he realized that his crush was a huge freaking meanie for tricking him like that… and all the other times he tricked him into thinking he might actually like him. Just what did he see in him?

“Yah, I was only kidding. Let’s watch whatever you want to.”

Like this, Mark Tuan always manages to make his heart melt into a puddle of goo. All it took him was a simple phrase like that to make all of his barriers come down again and bear out his soul to him. Every trace of embarrassment he felt a minute ago was gone as fast as lighting, and his face brightened up at the statement.

“Really?!”

“Of course.”

“Oh! Then I really want to see the new _Cinderella_ movie!” the cutie exclaimed, his eyes shinning in excitement and happiness.

His sunbae had to resist laughing his ass off (because Youngjae was being such an adorable piece of shit). “Then let’s go.” And like it was natural thing for them to do, Mark Tuan takes a hold of his hand and holds it tight before leading him to the movies.

Maybe it was because Youngjae was too busy feeling surprised earlier, but he was surprised by how manly and strong Mark Tuan’s hands were. They were completely different from his; delicate and a little bit fluffy but soft despite everything. The older one’s hands were much firmer than his, making the way they held hands a little protective over his hands. The action was nonstop heart thumping against his chest, and the cutie had to swallow the lump he had in his throat. To be claimed by his sunbae, would it be something similar to this?

The trip to the movies took a lot longer than the cutie had expected. They were still pretty far from the nearest movie theater so they had to walk a bit before finally getting there. The trip was worth it though. Every minute that passed and they were still holding hands, Youngjae had to take deep breaths in order to calm down his fragile heart. He never wanted it to end. It reminded him of the time Mark Tuan was there to catch his fall and like it was the first time, his heart swooned over the memory. Although back then had only been a moment that he was in his sunbae’s arms, now it had been more than 5 minutes they were holding hands. Needless to say, the cutie was in pure bliss.

But of course, every moment of bliss ends. They had to stop holding hands when Mark Tuan went to order their tickets and told him to wait. The younger one tried to mask his hidden disappointment with his usual smile and enthusiasm. It proved to work because his previous disappointment had been replaced by hunger, and he no longer cared about that for a moment. Youngjae pointed at the snack bar and grinned. “I’m gonna get us some popcorn.” And before the older one insisted on paying for both of them, the cutie ran to the snack bar and bought them the couple popcorn set (which included two Cokes, a big bag of popcorn, two free chocolate cookies and a toy). His sunbae didn’t need to know what the set was called.

When Mark Tuan saw the massive popcorn bag, his eyes opened slightly in shock. “Are you going to eat all of that?” he asked, the corner of his lips turning to a smile.

“Duh. Your gonna help me.” His sunbae didn’t protest at all, and instead helped him carrying the food.

Unfortunately for them, the room was packed of people. The only seats available were some in the very back of the theater next to some people. Youngjae made a face of dislike in the darkness because he really didn’t want to sit next to some strangers. There was no other option though, and he was about to take the seat when Mark Tuan sat next to the strangers before him. He gestured next to the empty seat next to him like there was nothing wrong with it, and he eventually sat quietly next to him.

Unlike his day dreams, they didn’t talk much during the movies. Mainly because they were in a room stacked of people and it’s rude to talk during the movies when there are other people around, but not only because of that. No…

But also because it was freaking cliché the way things were happening.

Youngjae had bought the couple popcorn set because he reasoned they could share it, and believe it or not, it was _way_ cheaper than the rest of the combos they had. He had always been frugal with his money ever since his mother taught him the ways of saving money. Besides, he really wanted the free chocolate chip cookie. There was no other meaning or underlying message in buying the couple popcorn. God seemed to enjoy making it seem like it was the other way around.

Whenever the cutie was going to grab a mouthful of popcorn, his hand always, _always_ accidentally brushed his sunbae’s hands and him being an idiot, always retreated his hand like it was burning on fire in embarrassment. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Mark Tuan smirking to himself as he calmly continued to watch the movie as if nothing happened. Seeing his sunbae cool and collected unnerved him, and he didn’t pay attention at all to the rest of the movie. He continued to squirm in his seat uncomfortably, biting his lip anxiously and taking steady breaths to calm himself down. Youngjae knew he was overreacting because for _God sake_ , they held hands before this. But maybe it was because the room was so small and crowded and just _so_ hot that just sort of made him explode. And it was definitely worse when Mark Tuan did the classic arm move. He stretched his long limbs in the air and as he was going back to normal, he gently put his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder. His face leaned in closer to his ear, and when he spoke, the cutie could literally feel his hot breath, sending shivers all over his body. “Nervous?”

It was such a simple question and yet, it set his heart on fire, something it was used to doing ever since Mark Tuan came into his life. He had parted his lips to speak but his voice betrayed him and he couldn’t mutter a thing. Instead, he opted to shake his head and act like nothing was wrong, when in reality, he was all over the place.

For the rest of the movie, Mark Tuan didn’t move an inch to remove his hand from the cutie’s shoulders. Though past all the uncomfortable moments and the intense heat he felt, he grew to love having his arm around his shoulders. Just like when they held hands, when he was in his arms for a moment, it felt right. And Youngjae supposes that when something feels right, it’s meant to be that way. He isn’t a strong believer in God, but He must’ve intended for them to meet because honestly, he can’t seem to remember how exactly he lived up until that point. How was he able to stare from afar for so long and not do anything about his crush? Youngjae didn’t know.

When the movie was finally over, the people started to get up as the credits showed. The lights were finally on and the cutie could see his sunbae better than before. His face was closer for obvious reasons and he looked away instantly their eyes met. “Let’s go.” Mark Tuan said, getting up from his seat and offering once more _the_ hand. Youngjae took his hand shyly, never once looking into his eyes and kept his eyes glued to the ground.

After the movie, his lovely sunbae lead him to a café that he often went to that was near the movie theater. The bell chimed when they opened the door to reveal two workers at the counter, cleaning up a bit. “Welcome!” both workers greeted warmly with a warm smile. While the older one ordered for them, the cutie looked around the café since it was his first time there. It was a small place that had a vintage feel to it with its painted walls covered with lyrics and drawings, and the wooden flooring and tables. It wasn’t crowed, much to Youngjae’s liking and they had opened up recently according to Mark Tuan.

Both males sat down near the window and neither of them spoke for a moment. Youngjae was still checking out the café while Mark Tuan contemplated over something in his mind. It was only when the order arrived that the cutie finally spoke. “It looks good!” he beamed at his delicious looking hot chocolate.

His sunbae chuckled as he watched the cutie drink it. “Be careful, it’s hot.”

“This is nothing.” Youngjae grinned and Mark Tuan noticed the little something he had near his mouth. He chooses not to say anything about it for now (partly because he looked adorable anyways).

“So we need to talk about something…” his sunbae starts and the cutie tilts his head slightly in curiosity.

“About what?”

“About… this.” Mark Tuan leans his face dangerously close to Youngjae’s, his heart caught in his throat, and their lips finally meet one another. _Finally!_

Mark Tuan tasted like the movie theater popcorn with a tad of hint of strawberry Chap Stick. It was a weird combination, Youngjae had to admit, and yet he found it all the ever so pleasant because his lips were so soft and plum against his own. This euphoria he felt at that moment could not be compared to all the other previous times he thought he had felt it. It couldn’t compare to the time when he was younger his parents got him his first and only cat (its name is Kuro). It certainly couldn’t come close to the time he got first place in the piano contest he had participated once during middle school. And it was nowhere close to the time he graduated from middle school to start a new beginning in his life. Nothing could ever to compare to the feeling that you’re crush finally noticed you after so long.

When they parted lips, they held each other’s gazes for a long time. For the time, Youngjae notes, that Mark Tuan’s face looked flushed. The cutie grinned because now he could have his tiny pay back for all the other times his sunbae teased him. “So what was it that you wanted to talk about exactly?” he smirked knowingly.

“Well…” his sunbae bit his lip for a moment before looking at him directly in the eyes again. “I liked you for a while now.”

Youngjae tried really hard to contain all of his embarrassment and excitement inside because Mark Tuan liked him _for a while now_. How long is that while?

“I noticed you every time you started to play the piano and at first, I was just curious.” He explained. “But after a while, I sort of wanted to get to know you more as I saw you around school. And, well, here I am now.”

It was only then the weight of his words finally dawned upon Youngjae. _Goodness, **the** _ Mark Tuan, AKA, the hottest guy in the whole school campus, _likes him._ Is this real life or is this just fantasy?

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

The cutie’s eyes glossed a little with all this excitement and shock, but he nodded slowly but firmer each time. “Yes…”

And just to seal it up, they kissed once more.


End file.
